villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Generic Dark Lord
, also known as G.D Lord '''or ��������������, is a very evil and dangerous villain because he is the embodiment of evil, destroyed universes and did a lot of bullshit. He is actually a satire of all these generic demonic villains that fill this wiki. He is voiced by Mark Berry, who also voiced Ganon from Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. '''�������������� History �������������� Past He was the son of a generic prostitute and a generic alcoholic father, and was always beaten by them; he was also bullied at school for being a Generic Edgelord. One day, he got tired of so much generic abuse and killed himself, ended up in generic hell and murdered the generic devil, robbing the powers of generic Satan. Since then he has ruled everyone in generic hell and has begun to destroy generic multiverses and cause generic, random destruction. �������������� Today �������������� continues to cause generic and random destruction, and since the omniverse is infinite, it will probably never stop. He lives in a castle made of pure darkness in the center of hell, where he keeps his 1,543,123 wives and concubines. He also constantly goes to a bar of failed villains, where he gets drunk and complains about how generic he is. G.D Lord also knew his rule 63 version. They tried to kill themselves at first, but as both were immortal, they ended up as friends. �������������� Appearence Generic Dark Lord wears an red armor with a golden skull in the center, a burgundy cape, has golden horns, and bright red eyes. Oh, and a black sword. �������������� Personality He kills without remorse and mercy, including his own lackeys, and children as well. He is very evil. Even the devil admitted that Generic Dark Lord is more evil than he is. �������������� also has a colossal harem in his castle, but doesn't love any of his women. �������������� Weakness The only way to kill the Generic Dark Lord is go back in time and kill him while he is still a baby. Or simply prevent his parents from giving birth to ��������������. But this is impossible, as it has destroyed all time machines. List of �������������� Dark Lord victims # Satan. # 57% of the demons in hell, what's left joined him. # All living beings from his home universe, including his father, mother and Justin Bieber. # All living beings from an entire multiverse. # His own alternative versions from other universes, for he was afraid of being overthrown by them. # All inhabitants of the first, second, third and nineteenth dimension. # All alternative versions of Justin Bieber. # WeirdWojak, which ironically is his creator. # You. # All your characters. # the list goes on and on... �������������� Quotes Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Warlords Category:Parody/Homage Category:Suicidal Category:Insecure Category:Edgy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Completely Insane Category:Devils Category:Destroyers Category:Ultimate King Category:Omnicidal Category:Satan Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Christs Category:Complete Monster Category:Completely Wicked Category:Sadomasochists Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:God Wannabe Category:Redeemless Category:Immortal Category:Villains who are Invulnerable Category:Villains who killed their own parents Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Perverts Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Armored Studios villains Category:OCs Category:Overlords